sundndfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian's Imaginary World
Jahan Desert Oasis City: Architecture: Marble/Stone, Richer houses are larger, higher with more marble incorporated in the build and silver/gold lacing pillars/doors/windows. Outer and Innerwall, Aqueducts, Central Bazaar, Dwarven Metal Houses, Cobblestone roads, Sand gets everywhere, many fountains and waterways, some places have electrical lamps. ''' '''Population/Governance: 60% Human, 25% Dwarven, 25% Other, mostly for trade/contracts. Has a noble class ruled by several families collectively called ‘The Family’. Laws are decreed by meetings of the head of each ruling family. The rest of the human population are mostly Merchants, Scholars and Desert Explorers. Dwarven clans are bronze/iron skinned and mostly all are engineers/builders. They all belong to either clan Agate, Bloodstone and Carnelian. Focus: Mercantile,' '''Academic, Technology' '' Wastes water in a very dry place, Human majority, Ruled by a caste of families with innate magical talent, It is an embarrassment to not have at least one Arcane practitioner in a household. The Temple of Oghma is the largest religious temple/university and most families try to get one of their children into it at an early age as possible. However, people understand that familial connection beats education always but respect for arcane talent and learning exists. Most engineering is done by contracted Dwarven clans, The Jahani have a social taboo against practicing ‘Dwarven Engineering’ and see it beneath them (maybe enforced by the influential Dwarven Families who prefer the contracts that make them wealthy) It is illegal to patent a new technology/discovery without a signature from one of the Dwarven Clans. Nobles are referred to as being from ‘the family’ and it is not uncommon to hear ‘I am X son of Y from the family, please prepare my room for me’, ‘Princes’ compete in showing off technological advances and collection of relics which is mostly gained by paying others to get or make them, ‘Desert Artifact Hunting’ brings in adventurers/guilds, The Central Bazaar hosts auctions and even slave trade, ‘White Falcons’ a group of discreet zealots of Jahani origin try to crackdown on the legal gambling/slavery/prostitution being ‘moral vigilantes’ and religious, Most crime is actually regulated and under one of the ‘Noble Families’ and is done in extravagant hotels and casinos. Humans are usually darker skinned, fair skin is a sign of wealth and not having to venture outside much and valued if you are Jahani, but disdained if you are foreign since it shows you have not spent much time in their deserts. Being darker skinned is almost demanded if you plan to take Desert Exploration contracts and physical work. Fair skinned labourers and explorers are derogatorily called ‘Lillies/Lily’ The inner city walls has water in aqueducts flowing to the Central Bazaar which is in the middle of the city. Nobility has houses along the inner wall with direct access to the flowing water that runs along the walls. Only those from ‘the family’ can build manses or palaces with an aqueduct at their doorstep. There are walkways towards the Central Bazaar which the poorer houses are under and support. Their houses literally being walked upon by the richer people that live above. The Central Bazaar has large multi-coloured fabric shades that cover endless stalls and stages for merchants to bark out their wares. From the Central Bazaar by the Great Fountain you can take a a ferry system that goes on an artificial river under an extravagant archway that has the best shops and utilities at specific stops. It is said that the Jahan River Ferry was made in place of an ancient river that flowed here in ages past, made again by the family contracting the dwarven clans to build it artificially, historically starting their solid relationship. There are fully metallic and gem encrusted round houses by the Central Bazaar that house the dwarven clans that are contracted by the city for aqueduct building/maintenance and technological advancement. At the northern end of the city is the Majis, a large palace that hosts meetings between ‘The Families’ the ruling caste of Jahan. It is not unusual for the head of each family to spend months residing at the Majis and each family has a designated room and an area in the open Arabesque seating area. A family leaving its 'pillow area' empty is a sign that they are extremely offended by the current law being discussed in the Majis and is responsible for the saying 'he left his pillows empty' meaning a person was very offended or left an area while angry. The reason for there being so much water is rumored to be due to the first ever relic discovered in desert ruins by the family, an orb which flows with never ending water. This rumor started the 'desert adventurer' craze that attracts people from around the world. True 'relics' with magical properties are rare and most are red herrings used to draw in business from the curious wealthy and foolish adventurers. '' Scents: Spices, water on stone, Incense, Sandalwood, Sweat covered by perfume. Feels like: Hot, humid, interiors are cooler and an escape, people try to walk in the shade. Architecture is awe inspiring, odd inventions and trinkets are distracting. Diet: Grilled Lizard Tail is a delicacy, exotic meats are in demand, and everyone drinks tea. Food is usually too spicy for foreigners. '' ''Common Crimes: Organized crime like gambling/brothels/money laundering are run by ‘family members’ and only if another family member reports it at the Majis are they punished establishing a status quo where they all cover for each other. ‘White ''Falcons’ try to expose corruption but usually the name is used as a cover for simple ruffians and street crime. Since you can go against the guards and claim to be a White Falcon and find some support. Thievery and violence in public is almost eliminated by the city guards employed by ‘the family’, making the streets of Jahan very safe and also meticulously clean and well maintained. Which is why most of the populace accepts their position of power. 'Give my table to a prince rather than be mugged on the streets' is a common saying meaning to compromise. '' '' Kraken Port Guild City: Architecture: Wood is mostly imported and heavily used for the docks/ships.Tiled roofs, narrow cobblestone roads. Built around a water inlet called ‘The Beak’. Nearly all of the seafront is covered with docks and warehouses except for an area in the middle for the ‘Guild Towers’ large stone towers of different design. Guilds compete for tower design and size, usually claiming the area and sea around each tower Many disorganized cobblestone roads fill the interior with taverns, fishmongers, pawn shops. Houses are cramped and wooden, poorer buildings are taller but are apartments, larger manses by the Waterfront. Surrounding area used to be tropical but most of the trees have been cut. ''' '''Population/Governance: '''A very multicultural city, all sorts of races can be found, the city if run by ‘The Guilds’ which are split into mercantile Coin guilds and mercenary Sword guilds. Laws are made by the Guild Senate which assigns seats to guilds with the most power/members. The largest Coin guild is Heron and Sword guild is called Kraken. What guild you belong to is more important than names. Focus: Mercantile, Naval, Mercenary The city'' is named not for the guild but the water inlet on which it is built around called ‘The Beak’ due to it resembling a Kraken’s beak. Guild names have to be animals by law to limit the number of guilds and by tradition, predatory animals are usually Sword guilds. Every two years Sword guilds compete for being assigned to positions like ‘City Guard’, ‘Port Authority’ and ‘City Defence’ while Coin guilds compete for controlling taxation rates on certain goods, such as storing wood and then getting the votes for wood tax before decreasing taxation so it sells more. Kraken and Heron are the only guilds with permanent positions that are not voted for biyearly, being ‘Naval Defence’ (the cities naval military power and not its ground force which is voted for) and ‘Gold Patron’ controlling taxation on gold on which most currencies are based on. The best stores and residences are located in the Coin Towers called by their guild names ‘The Heron’ hosts an expensive inn, shopping on the waterfront and a café with sea view balconies. The Dolphin is mostly a hotel while The Hippo is a brothel/tavern that takes pride as being loud and ‘more fun’. Not every guild has a tower and the smaller ones only have manses as close to the waterfront as possible. The Sword towers are primarily used as barracks and training areas, they are built for protection and used in times when the city is attacked. Kraken would come under attack due to the ‘Blood Years’ when the Senate votes on allowing raids by the mercenary guilds, sometimes bringing the ire of nearby cities/kingdoms and even pirates. Many of the Sword guilds have origins as pirates who decided their skills are more useful as mercenaries. Guilds such as Jaguar known as ‘Jags’ only operate as mercenaries and hitmen that are sometimes even hired by countries. '' ''Drinking alcohol or ‘boozin’ is a custom in Kraken and it is customary to invite others for a ‘weekend of boozin’ next they meet, a promise which is rarely actually done but found rude and awkward to take seriously and refuse. Kraken Tower has a galleon attached to the top part of its tower, famously taken in battle by the legendary Captain ‘Red Eye’ boasting ‘I’ll skullfuck you, yer crew, yer lass and yer ship!’ and so the guild paid for hoisting the ship to the top a feat of impressive engineering and magic. It is now used as a training area where they make money on organized ‘duels’. All members of Kraken have to come at least as quarter finalists in a duelling competition. It is said that Red Eye used a herb which drove him into a battle frenzy and gave him red eyes, Kraken now a respectable leader bans this but it is used by the competitive ‘Jaeger’ guilds who tend to break senate rules and go on ‘Blood Runs’ even when they have not voted on a ‘Blood Year’, the only guild that still takes such risks is ‘Jaguar’ which gives the name ‘Jaeger’ to all guilds that do banned violent acts and raids. Nearly all members of Jaguar fight with the use of that drug known as ‘Red Weed’ and is actually an aquatic weed. Jaguars are both officially hired mercenaries and assassins. Kraken is an equal opportunity city, you’re more likely to be scouted by a guild than harassed but go against the guilds or draw too much attention and you’ll likely be ‘marked’ and taken out by some ‘Jags’ which include all the lower ranking sword guilds. It is said that you should never harm a cat in Kraken, since they are all under protection of the secret guild known as The Cat that is the only guild that doesn’t have a guild tower or manse. Nobody knows if they actually exist but it is a local legend and no new guild can register under a feline name, most people explain this by the Jaguars (the second largest sword guild) feeling competitive about their heraldry which is a feline claw. Desperate citizens still sometimes whisper their misfortunes to stray cats hoping the secret guild would listen and help them out, and the city is filled with stray cats as a result. Scents: Sea salt, wet wood, booze, cats, fresh fish with a hint of vomit and fireplace smoke. Feels Like: Slightly hot at times, between tropical and temperate, salty, rains frequently, cramped with many people and narrow roads. Seafront the towers is relaxing and spacious, warehouse docks are loud and busy. Diet: You're out of luck if you don't like seafood or fried fish, Ale 'booze' making a cocktail is almost taboo, People like to chew stimulant herbs and spitting 'herb guck' is a common activity people foreign to Kraken might find rude but it is actually used as a sign of approval or sealing a deal. You spit on the floor, step on it and shake hands. Common Crimes: Thievery is common due to the many people who come to Kraken but can't join a guild ending up poor in this competitive city. Sometimes, guilds that don't want another guild getting the position of city guards pay people to cause crime to make their competitors look bad. For a city that has its origins as pirates it is strage that the harshest crime is a guild selling goods at a price lower than the agreed upon tax rate decided by senate. The Coin guilds punish this by hiring assassins for the guild leader or merchant responsible and is more common than one would think. 'Undercutting' meaning going against the agreed price is seen as extremely rude even on simple affairs like suddenly changing the price of booze or paying less than the amount you 'spat and shuk' too. '' '' '' '' 'Frehaldia, The Freeholds Territory, Castles and Plains:' Architecture: Central castle town of Nebelend, large stonework, rough and stable. Houses are compact and organized. Nebelend is organized, neat, space efficient. Rest of Frehaldia is open grassland and farmland with Dukes presiding over 'Freeholds' that usually contain a castle or manse with considerable farm/grassland. Large territories with scattered farmer houses presided over a castle and barracks with Nebelend in the center. 'Population/Governance: '''90% Human/Elven Half Elves, 10% Other. Humans and Elves resided in the Freeholds for centuries and became as one people unified by their culture. True elves are dying out with the majority being somewhere on the spectrum of half-elvish. Frehaldia is a collection of mostly independent 'Freeholds' which consist of farming/grassland territory ruled over by a Duke/Duchess each with their own castle. Knighthoods are only issued from Nebelend the city at the center ''Some say their loss of long lifespan is a curse for embracing very human ideals of knighthood, territorial expansion and converting woodland to farms. However, most scholars agree it is due to human traits usually showing dominance in half elven children in regards to elf specific traits like extremely long lifespan or the ability to go into 'trance'.